westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Jack "Hammer" Smith
Appearance Jack Smith is a 24 year old, 6'4" 240 lb human male with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He is usually clean cut, keeping a well-manicured goatee, unless out on a long delve. He wears a mixture of boiled leather, mail, and a legionary helmet, but is much tougher than he looks. He wears a katana and a shield. Jack has a nervous condition he jokingly refers to as the "Pre-Combat Shakes", which is actually just his overactive adrenal gland linking his impulsiveness to his obscene sword swinging reflexes. When he starts to shake, he starts to go, regardless of any plans. Personality Jack is a jovial sort, but lacks the panache and charm of many of his peers, instead favoring the brutally efficient combat style of his father. He's been training nearly his whole life to measure up to his father's reputation, especially since setting out on his own and adopting the "Hammer" moniker. He likes to make light and perform acrobatic antics for show, but in truth he takes delving very seriously. He proudly boasts of never failing in battle. A claim he means to maintain, which also means no adventurers in his procession should suffer a loss as well. He is very protective of his crew, but aside from that not entirely noble or "fair" in a fight. He wins by any means necessary and accepts all challenges to a fight, which usually ends in a merciless death. He has no compunctions against killing anyone in battle, yet will go out of his way to help the weak. His impatience may be his undoing; however, another trait of his father's. His dedication to the sword has left him helpless without the companionship of a full delving crew. He never even learned the armory trade from his father. He realizes his inadequacies and as a result is all the more congenial with those he works with. Background Jack was born the son of a legendary adventuring couple. His father is Lord Forge "The Hammer" Smith, famous fighter/blacksmith who himself was the son of a common blacksmith but he married a highborn half-elven beauty who became a champion paladin in her own right. The Lady Candace Aldora Sadker Erland Smith, or "Candy", was nearly as fierce in battle as her husband and equally devout. He has never been recogized as his mother's son without first mentioning the fact; possessing neither her exquisite features nor often showing any signs of devotion, he keeps his beliefs private as he feels that would expose a weakness. Jack has trained under his parent's guidance for nearly his whole life, especially intensively in the last few years since their retirement. He's been on his own for the last three years and loving life more than he dreamed he would. Now far from home where he wouldn't be recognized as a "son," he could become the man he was born to be and carve out the name "Hammer" for himself in the far reaches of the land. Goals Jack Smith is a simple, hard-working, hard-playing man. He likes money well enough, but only for what it can buy him; whether it be tools of the trade or a little something to give back to the community. Mind you the "donations" are just as like to go to the brothel or tavern as the church, but he doesn't feel the need to hoard money as he is young and healthy, not ready to settle down and in no need of a nest egg. Fame and glory, on the other hand, would be the two words to define young Hammer's raison d'etre. Exploits and deeds of valor Reason for and Method of Leaving the Group Hammer's limbs were crippled while fighting bandits in the Fens of Despair. His favored blade, Ash Wand, was stolen by a bandit who was apparently eaten by crushrooms. Although Hammer was magically healed, his right arm remained broken. Without his blade, he consented to retiring. Character sheets Oo Spreadsheet Category:Saga of Westmarch